


I Won't Give Up

by i_can_dig_elvis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_can_dig_elvis/pseuds/i_can_dig_elvis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel start dancing to their favorite song when Dean's thoughts become flooded with the Mark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Give Up

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so every time I heard "I Won't Give Up" by Jason Mraz all I could think was destieldestieldestieldestiel, so I decided to channel that into... well, this! This is after Dean and Cas get together, just so you're not confused. Thanks for reading and leave your thoughts in the comments!

Looking for the cure to The Mark was getting to everyone.

Sam was in his room, his anxiety about his brother finally calmed down enough to sleep. The only way Dean could convince him to rest was to swear that Cas and himself would search the entire time he was down.

And that was exactly what had been happening, up until the point when he heard it.

Dean heard the first few soft notes that were coming from the radio (which Sam had been lenient enough to approve of) and slowly turned his head towards the the noise. He saw Castiel snap his head up at the song, too, and smiled gently and lovingly at him.

"Come on, don't you think we've been sitting here with these useless books long enough?" Dean stood and walked around the table in the library, offering his hand to the angel.

"Dean..." Castiel started to protest, but with the look on Dean's face, there was no chance he would say no.

Sighing quietly and shoving the open books in front of him away, he stood and took Dean's outstretched hand. Dean pulled him into his arms and put a hand on castiel's hip, while his right hand sneaked into Cas's left.

"When I look into your eyes, it's like watching the night sky," Dean softly began singing the words to the song in the radio, his bright green orbs never straying from the cobalt blue in front of him.Castiel's face broke into a small grin and a blush started creeping up his neck. God, Dean loved seeing that. 

"Or a beautiful sunrise, well, there's so much they hold," They were sleepily moving together, like one calm, content being."And just like them old stars," Dean said over the man on the radio.

But before he could finish, Castiel interrupted, "I see that you've come so far, to be right where you are," He let Dean take back over because the next line was clearly Dean's question for him.

"How old is your soul?" He sang in his deep, rich voice with a hint of real curiosity behind it.

Still gently swaying and stepping, Dean dipped his head down next to his angel's ear. "Well, I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough, I'm giving you all my love... I'm still looking up." He whispered to him. Castiel visibly shivered, tilting his head over and up to Dean's.

There was so little space between the two that it hardly took a second for Dean to press his lips against Cas's.

The quiet guitar and voice in the background was quickly forgotten in the midst of this perfect, slow, expressive kiss. This one kiss told everything they were never able to say aloud. It spoke of love, concern, fear, and the desperate need for each other.

Dean pulled away slightly to sing the a verse. "'Cause even the stars, they burn, some even fall to the earth... we've got a lot to learn, God knows we're worth it." His eyes travel off behind Castiel and they lose their sharpness as Dean seems to take a moment to collect his thoughts. They stop moving.

He looks anywhere but castiel's eyes. The two are now just standing in there in the dimly lit library, holding each other.

Dean is finally able to meet Castiel's strong gaze. Setting his jaw, Dean said with strength, "I'm never giving up, Cas. Never. I'm gonna find a way to get through this. We're all gonna find a way to get through this. I can't- I won't  let this win. This stupid Mark- it's not gonna win." At the Mark's mention, he could feel it again. Feel it pulsing through him and craving control.

He was having a hard time shoving it away and Cas could tell.

"Dean, Dean - focus on right now. With me. Where are we? Tell me about where we are."

It took a while for him to regain focus and for the glazed look to pass from his eyes.

"We're - uhm - we're in the bunker. The library in the bunker." Dean said, fear and panic still bubbling in his eyes.

"Okay, and what were we doing just a minute ago?" Cas could only think of one helpful coping skill: distraction.

"We were dancing. I - I asked you to dance. Our s... Our song came on." Dean smiled and met cas's eyes again.

"Ok, ok yeah, I'm good. Sorry about that, man. It's just sometimes I can't help-"

"Dean, please stop apologizing. Didn't you just tell me that we're going to find a way to get through this? We will, Dean. We will." Castiel spoke with such intent and determination that Dean didn't dare argue.

It was almost silent, save for the distant, long-forgotten radio rambling in the background.

In true Dean fashion, he covered his pain and fear and suffering and guilt with a joke. "Don't quote me to me."

But his smile said more than he meant for it to. He knew Cas could see right through it.

Instead of pushing it, Cas just sighed and looked away. "Sam needs rest, but so do you. I'm not leaving you alone with your thoughts tonight."

Dean was pulled into his his room and, after he changed into boxers, fell on his beloved memory foam mattress next to Cas.

Eventually, Cas had an arm wrapped around Dean's hips drawing him into the heat and comfort of his lean torso. When Cas's nose brushed over the back of Dean's neck an nestled into the little hairs there, he finally felt like maybe, _maybe_ , everything would end up alright. 


End file.
